


Golem

by Todesengel



Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Cyborgs, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-29
Updated: 2001-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todesengel/pseuds/Todesengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he didn't know better, he, too, would believe the other was human</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golem

He could feel the other’s heart beat beneath the hot, taut skin. It pulsed in time with his, a slow and steady thread of life. It made the other’s flesh hum, tremble with the power of this steady beat. He ran his fingers down the other’s soft skin, breathed deep the enticing mix of flesh and sweat and spice. He hummed deep in his throat, a small mewl of pleasure at the vulnerability of the other. The skin was so soft, the hair so silky smooth, the muscles a velvet steel beneath his hands. If he didn’t know better, he too would believe that the other was human.

He sighed and stepped away, pulling his pants back up. It felt...wrong to fuck the other when he was like this. But this was the only way his dark fantasies would be realized. When the other was ‘asleep’, mind shut down at just a touch. Although, now that he thought about it, he supposed that part of it was the power he held over the other. Still, the mindless gaze, the soulless quality to the other’s chocolate eyes unnerved him. That he--the other--who had always had eyes so full of life could instead have eyes blank and empty was an affront to nature.

“Ahh, my love, I created you too well.” He shook his head and gently dressed the other, letting his hands touch the smooth flesh once more. He waited as long as he could before reactivating the other, stepped away and tried to look as innocent as possible, slipping once more into his old and outgrown role.

The other blinked and stretched, eyes wide in confusion as he tried to remember where he was--who he was. He looked at his unknown creator, seeking in him comfort that the other didn’t know he searched for. “What happened to me, Pidge?”

“You feel asleep, Hunk.”

“Oh. Okay. So, what’re you doing?”

“Not much. Just fixing my lion.” Pidge kept his eyes down, not trusting himself to keep his hands away.

“With a broom?” Hunk chuckled and took the broom away. “Sometimes I wonder about you, buddy. If you weren’t so good with machines--”

Pidge shrugged and smiled as winsomely as he could. _If only you knew, Hunk. If only you knew._


End file.
